A work vehicle such as bulldozer is mounted with a work implement such as blade, a hydraulic pump driven by an engine, a fan driven by a hydraulic oil emitted from the hydraulic pump, and a cooling core for cooling a coolant or the like flowing to the engine, by means of an airflow generated by the fan. By way of example, the cooling core includes a radiator, an oil cooler, or the like.
In the work vehicle configured in this manner, earth/sand and/or grit/dust generated during work may be stirred up and enter the cooling core and the like and, while the work vehicle is kept driven for a long time, earth dirt, grease dirt, and/or other foreign matters may be caught on a top surface of cooling fin serving as a component of the cooling core, which may possibly result in clogging with the dirt sticking to and deposited on the surface. This condition deteriorates the heat dissipation ability of the cooling core, and therefore requires regular cleaning of the cooling core.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a configuration in which the fan is adapted to be capable of reverse rotation and the fan is rotated in the reverse direction to thereby blow off dirt and the like sticking to the cooling core (see for example Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-197682).
Meanwhile, with the aim of energy saving and environmental protection, there has been a recent demand for incorporation of an idle reduction capability in the work vehicle. The idle reduction capability is a capability of automatically stopping the engine when an idle state of the work vehicle has continued for a predetermined time. The idle state means a state where the work vehicle is kept on standby with the engine running. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-65097 proposes a configuration in which the engine in the idle state is stopped when the work vehicle has not been operated for a predetermined time.